Invéntame Un Momento Que No Tenga Final
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Matt odia el dia de San Valentín. Slash. No Matt-Mohinder.


**"Invéntame Un Momento Que No Tenga Final."**

**Por**** betty-boop aka asmodeuspetrelli**

**Spoilers**: 2X11 - "Powerless." Future-Fic.

Título prestado de las canciones de Amanda Miguel que descubrí en el baúl de los recuerdos.

**Advertencia:** SLASH.

**Pareja:** Matt/Sorpresa!

: : :

Matt tragó saliva, las dos pequeñas palabras que acababan de salir de su boca creando un aire incómodo en la habitación. Frente a él, Nathan alzó sus cejas para luego, lentamente, transformarlas en un intenso ceño fruncido. El efecto de la reciente confesión obviamente estaba tardando en manifestarse en su amigo y Matt no por primera vez quiso tener el poder de regresar en el tiempo para poder corregir este gran error que había cometido.

Esta era la razón por la que odiaba tanto el Día de San Valentín. Solamente convertía a la humanidad en completos idiotas.

Era tortura no invadir la mente del ex-político en esos momento, con el sofocante silencio alargándose y la expresión en la cara de Nathan cada vez luciendo peor, pero Matt había prometido respetar la privacidad de los demás hasta que fuera necesario hacer lo contrario... y de todas maneras, lo que estuviera pasando por la mente de Nathan de seguro no sería agradable escuchar, correcto?

Entonces, para su sorpresa, lo más adorable e increíble sucedió.

Nathan se sonrojó. Y con ganas; el carmín en sus mejillas no se lograba comparar ni con la más hermosa de las rosas.

Al ver eso, algo muy adentro de Matt se relajó (probablemente su corazón) y volvió a respirar con más facilidad. A estas alturas el detective podía alardear conocer a Nathan lo suficiente para saber cuando el hombre estaba tratando de pensar en algo que decir que no fuera crudo (como era su costumbre). Algo que no lastimara a Matt, pero que demostrara que Nathan simplemente...

".. no estás interesado." Matt nunca había roto su conexión visual con Nathan y lo apreciaba, siendo esta una muestra de respeto de parte de su amigo. Matt estaba desnudando su alma de una manera tan vulnerable que nunca había creído posible y Nathan no estaba huyendo asustado a la primera oportunidad. Los Petrellis no eran cobardes. "Comprendo. En serio." Matt trató de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero, no puedes culpar a un tipo por hacer el intento, no?" Dios, ¿podrías ser más patético, Parkman?

"No es eso." Los ojos almendrados lo cautivaron junto con sus palabras y en instantes era Matt el que fruncía su ceño con confusión. "No terminaría bien, Matt."

_¿Qué?_ "¿Qué?" Brillante. Pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? Nathan no lo estaba rechazando--Bueno, si lo estaba haciendo, pero no por las razones que Matt había imaginado--"¿A qué te refieres?"

Por primera vez desde que Matt lo había arrastrado a la habitación, Nathan bajó su mirada, el color de su rostro volviendo ya casi volviendo a la normalidad. "Nosotros." Su voz fue tan suave que Matt casi no escuchó. Y probablemente no hubiera atrapado el susurro si no estuviera _tan_ cerca, pero eso era uno de los principales problemas con los Petrellis. Uno no podía evitar ser succionado en su órbita hasta cierto grado en que deseabas besarlos con todas tus fuerzas hasta robarles la razón.

Ejem, por lo menos así se sentía Matt. Y solamente con _un_ Petrelli.

Pero, bueno, regresando a la conversación. "Nosotros." Matt parpadeó múltiples veces. "¿Así que hay un 'nosotros'?"

Nathan levantó su rostro rápidamente. "No!-Bueno, si lo hay- pero no esa clase de 'nosotros'!"

"Pero, ¿podría haberlo?" Matt sabía que ahora si estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y ni se molestó en disimularlo. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ni en sus más salvajes fantasías había tomado en cuenta que Nathan podría ser recíproco a sus sentimientos. "Lo haz considerado, lo acabas de decir--"

"No, Matt! Dije que no es posible que terminemos bien si tomamos esa ruta en nuestra amistad."

Nathan era tan adorablemente tonto en ocasiones. Tan ciego a los detalles más obvios.

"Por razones que has estado creando en tu cabeza en tus momentos libres, estoy seguro. Lo cual sólo sirve para apoyar mi teoria: Lo has considerado!"

Nathan se dio media vuelta completamente frustrado, alejándose a la ventana y Matt no dudó en seguirlo. Estaba tan cerca de su alcance... "No es tan sencillo."

"Si lo es, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo, si o no?" Matt acercó su rostro hasta que su respiración acariciara el oído de Nathan, quien permanecía dándole las espaldas. Matt cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejándose seducir por la dulce esencia que se desprendía del cabello de Nathan. Algo involucrado con menta- _aaah_, tan delicioso como su dueño. "Nathan..."

El nombrado liberó un largo suspiro. "Estamos en guerra." Matt podía verlo cruzar sus brazos tercamente, la clásica posición de 'porque yo lo digo', versión Petrelli.

"Y..."

"Relaciones románticas sólo sirven para colocar vidas en riesgos totalmente innecesarios."

"No seas hipócrita. Todos hemos visto como sobreproteges a tu hermano y viceversa. En verdad no te importa quien se muera en esta guerra mientras no sea alguien querido por ti. Ahora dame una buena razón para dejarte salir de esta habitación con tu virtud aún intacta."

Nathan dejó salir una suave carcajada y Matt sintió sus vibraciones al colocar su mentón sobre el hombro de Nathan. "No creo que todavía quede algo virtuoso en mi." Matt lo sintió inhalar profundamente mientras otro silencio se hacía presente entre los dos, aunque uno completamente diferente. Uno más lleno de esperaza y menos caos.

Matt decidió tomar otro pequeño riesgo, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Nathan. Esperó unos momentos así por si recibía una respuesta negativa, y al no llegar, Matt comenzó a voltearlo lentamente. Una vez que sus rostros se encontraron de nuevo, Matt sonrió, hipnotizado por esos ojos tan hermosos y esos cabellos rebeldes que disfrutaban tanto despeinarse en los vuelos de Nathan. "Mmmm, quizás sean las hormonas hablando pero, Nathan, tú eres... asombroso."

Nathan roló sus ojos ligeramente, pero no se alejó del toque de Matt sobre su mejilla. "Estás sonando como Peter."

"Es porque veo lo que Peter ve. Digo, por dios, ya haz salvado el mundo dos veces y sobrevivido tantas cosas que habrían dejado destruida a cualquier otra persona. ¿No eres nuestro líder solamente por tu linda cara, sabes?" Y porque a Matt se le fue recibido un pequeño empujón a su favor, un _susurro_ que se logró filtrar a su mente, el detective no gastó más tiempo.

Matt había observado durante tanto tiempo esos labios dar discursos, palabras de aliento a su hermano, respuestas sarcásticas y hasta unas cuantas profanidades a pesar de su aristocracia y Matt no fue decepcionado al encontrar la misma pasión de las palabras del ex-senador en sus labios cuando estos se unieron inesperadamente con los de Parkman.

Pensar en como Niki (y Jessica) habían tenido esta boca a su merced primero que él no ayudó para nada en disipar el odio que Parkman ya había tenido guardado por la rubia desde que había sido arrojado por un edificio.

Primero, fue una leve presión entre sus labios, suave, titubeando...

Luego Nathan pareció ser enchufado con nueva energía, tomando el rostro de Matt en sus manos y cediendo el paso para que Matt hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con el beso. En poco tiempo, sus lenguas estaban sumergidas en un duelo que resultaba delicioso para el paladar del detective. Dios, deseaba tanto a este hombre. Lo adoraba tanto y admiraba como nunca había creído se podía admirar a alguien. Nathan era tan perfecto y a la vez no, a la vez era un hombre emocionalmente disfuncional, cínico y con un poco de maldad en su alma (de la que nunca se iba librar, pero que trataba de combatir a cada día). Era una maravillosa figura paterna con sus niños, Molly (y hasta Micah) y a la vez un completo bastardo con Claire.

Era arrogante, calculador, frío como el hielo... y al unísono un hombre tan dulce con su pequeño hermano, sobre-protector con sus seres queridos a un nivel que asustaba. Era un gran amigo, tremendamente leal y dispuesto a sacrificarse cuando creía que era necesario... como lo había ya probado en dos importantes ocasiones.

Y también uno de los mejor besadores que jamás había Matt conocido.

...

..

.

**Fin.**

.

..

...

_Tenía que sacar a esta pareja de mi sistema! Al hacer esto podré ahora si ver a Matt y Nate con googles de amistad. Nathan/Peter (aunque Peter esté castigado en mi corazón por tiempo indefinido) & Matt/Mohinder 4ever!_


End file.
